Sinful doing
by derherher
Summary: AoAka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning : Don't get your hopes high. I wrote this because I kind of want to entertain myself, but fail terribly due to my lack of knowledge of vocabularies, and inability to write. And don't question my choice of titles. I don't know what's wrong with my titles either x'D And the summary is kind of off, too._  
_**

**Again, don't get your hopes high.**

**DO NOT-**

**-get your hopes high.**

**Click the back button if you have read my other story and you went 'man what kind of shit is this' because this one is no better.**

**Believe me, I'm telling the truth. I don't want to disappoint AoAka shippers out there.**

**AN : This was intended to be one shot, but I found out it's already way too long. I don't feel comfortable writing stories that are too long. My stories are confusing. Well, anyway, like my other AoAka story, this has no plot. I just want them two kissing and doing the do y'nno.**

**For those who are brave to continue on reading /coughs/ you have been warned.**

**And another note : Akashi calls his teammates by their last names when he's in middle school. I think everyone who reads the manga already knows, but yeah, in case some of you don't.**

* * *

There are some people who can't be together no matter how hard they try. Just like oil and water, it is simply impossible. It isn't their fault that if nature is against them. It doesn't matter how much two individuals long to feel the warmth of each other's touch even if they are only separated for the rest of the evening, until early in the morning the next day. They enjoy each other's company, every second of it, even though they have nothing in common except for their passion in basketball. All of the good times they spend together, and the warm happy memories they share, still can't unite them. They still bicker, argue, even sometimes shout at each other just like any normal couples do. Only the difference is, instead of fixing it by talking it out, they give in to their body desire for pleasure and they soon put the problems behind as if nothing happens. The process repeats every time a new problem arises. One would expect one of them will be the more mature one in this relationship, but no matter how genius they are in their fields, and how one does almost everything perfectly, they are just boys who want to satisfy and be satisfied. They have their own selfish needs, one will comply to the other's wish, the other will demand a payback and they each take turns to do so.

* * *

Everything started from a simple and innocent incident. Two boys, two proud boys who feel they are superior to each other,_ because_ _they are_, even to the other prodigies because asides of the fact that they are blessed with natural talent just like the rest, they devote themselves in polishing it up, for one is passionate about it more than others, the other one seeks to improve himself in both mind and body. They spent a week together in the summer camp, and that was when the two of them had enough of each other. No matter how the leader of them is usually calm and able to make efficient decision quickly, he lost it that night for the ace just broke one of the doors in the house they're staying at into many pieces. He was running around chasing the copy cat when the latter closed the door to stop the ace from chasing him, the ace being too carried away pulled the door open even though it's a sliding door, ripped it out of the hinges and somehow the door was broken to many pieces when it hit the ace's arm, head, shoulder, and leg. And if that wasn't enough, he fell down due to the force and broke the table the captain and the shooter were sitting around, absorbed into their shogi game. The shooter has improved himself that night and it peaks the captain's interest, for the first time he is eagerly waiting for the other boy's next move, wondering if the latter can challenge his mind to the next level. Unfortunately, everything has to be restarted from the beginning and nothing can irritate the captain more that night. The ace is groaning and pressing his back, that hit the shogi board hard it will leave a bruise. Not to mention many other bruises from getting hit by the door. Ignoring the groan and whine the ace is making, the captain snaps and yells at him, which isn't accepted kindly as the latter yells back, only louder. It takes the captain by surprise since none of his teammates, or anyone, ever dares to yell at him. And that's when they start arguing, the captain being able to calm himself down and speak in normal tone and volume, the ace speaks a bit louder swallowing the captain's voice. Their manager comes stomping into the living room and orders the giant to drag them into a room and lock it, as a punishment for being too loud late at night. Ignoring the fact that it might be a bad idea, she has a ray of hope they will be able to somehow start getting along with each other by spending the night together.

They are in a bedroom with only one single bed and a couch. Neither is willing to sleep on the couch and they head towards the bed while pushing and pulling each other, competing to get there first. Both of them don't give up and end up getting on the bed at the same time. They stay still for a while after their tiring small fight, before crawling to reach for the pillow. The ace being taller grabs a hold of it first, he then pulls the pillow and sabotages it, the captain pulls it back but it is held in place firmly.

"Aomine, don't be selfish." He keeps trying to pull the pillow away from the stronger boy, despite knowing he won't be able to without ripping the pillow in half.

"There's no way I'll share it with you!"

"There's another one on the couch, you can use that one."

"Hell no, you go take it and use it."

Akashi gives up and sighs. He soon spots a folded blanket at the foot of the bed, he grabs it, unfolds it and uses top half of it as a pillow, bottom half to cover his body slightly, since even though it's summer, the night is still a bit too cold without a blanket.

The tan boy watches as his captain is comfortably laying next to him, briefly snuggles into the blanket, too. "What the hell? You're doing that on purpose, aren't you!?"

"Doing what?"

He pulls the blanket from his captain, causing his head to fall down on the bed, and covers himself with it.

"What's next? Are you going to kick me out of the bed?" Akashi is starting to lose his patience and he doesn't really want to yell again, arguing with Aomine is like arguing with a wall.

"You can do that yourself if you want."

"Aomine. I'm really tired now and I'm not in the mood to fight with you. So will you _please _share?" Akashi emphasized the word 'please', not really fond of having to say it to the tan boy right now.

"Geez, for real?" He still slides the pillow back in the middle, and lets Akashi to get in the blanket too. They are awkwardly facing each other and their breaths are mingled with each other's, it makes the both of them frown.

"Can't you face the other way?" Aomine is first to speak up.

"I always sleep on this side."

Aomine tsk'd and shifts to his other side, he can't exactly move freely, he can't even lay on his back without resting his hand and a small part of his shoulder on top of Akashi.

The tan boy's back was barely a couple inches away from the redhead, his head is soon filled with the latter's scent, which he finds pleasing, but he's still a bit too close to his liking. "Can you move over a bit? You're too close."

"I'm at the very edge, you know! Geez."

Silence then follows, and they eventually manage to fall asleep. Although, they keep waking up every now and then due to the lack of space. Akashi falls off the bed a couple times when he rolls on his side. He pushes Aomine to his side when he gets back on, who apparently takes it as a chance and lays on his back right away, unconsciously. Akashi pushes Aomine too hard for the second time, causing the ace to fall off the bed, jolting the boy up. The captain simply utters a quiet 'oops'. Aomine gets back onto the bed grumpily, and still half unconscious, he faces Akashi and wraps his arm around the boy, apparently thinking he is a pillow. Akashi is already losing his consciousness, too sleepy to protest and complain about it.

In the morning he feels cold air on his cheek and chin. He raises a hand to touch them after pushing Aomine away who is still hugging him. He is shock to find they are wet.

He widened his eyes, then cringes in disgust. "Did you drool on me?"

No replies. The ace is still sleeping soundlessly.

"Aomine." He speaks a bit louder this time.

The ace grunts and mumbles "Five more minutes."

Akashi stares at the tan boy's face a bit longer, searching for any dry trails of saliva that might still be on the other's chin for confirmation. He gets up from the bed after he finds nothing, and heads to the bathroom. He washes his face repeatedly, a bit harshly on the previously wet area, leaving light red bruises which disappear a few minutes later.

Akashi makes it to the morning practice barely on time, as the rest has already started warming up. The ace comes two and a half hours later, just thirty minutes before lunch, which is when the practice will end. The coach holds him back and scolds him, he casually apologizes while scratching his head. The manager watches them and soon comes up to talk to the coach once Aomine joins the rest to practice, even though most are already cooling down.

The awaited night time comes and Aomine flops himself onto the bed, groaning after the extra practice given to him. Only to be shocked to find that there is already someone in the bed, and worse, he is pretty much squashing whoever under him. He then hears a small groan, he lifts himself up and looks down to be instantly petrified. His captain is still groaning lowly due to the weight on top of him, red eyes slowly open up and glow reflecting the dim light in the room, he's staring at the ace confused.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? I thought this was mine?" Aomine recalls Momoi just told him so this afternoon.

"You're mistaken. Momoi escorted me here."

"The hell?" He now remembers his childhood friend's exact words. 'Your room will be the only one that isn't locked, Aomine-kun.' It sounded a bit suspicious then, but he brushed it off. He made sure he checked every single room _twice _and found every thing is locked but this one. "What is with that girl, geez."

"Aomine."

"Yeah?" He looks at the petite boy under him. Akashi looks cute with his messy red hair contrasting the white pillow. His sleepy face is too adorable he almost can't imagine the usual confidence and scary aura surrounding his captain. It seems like they are two completely different individuals.

"Could you get off of me?"

"Oh, shi-, sorry." He rolled on his side and stayed on his one elbow, not really sure what to do next. He is far too tired to confront to Momoi about this, he decides he will do it tomorrow. "Scoot over a bit."

"Hn?" The redhead is already slowly falling back to sleep.

"Unless you don't mind me sleeping on top of you."

Akashi shifts to his side half unconsciously, apparently still thinking he has the bed to his own as he shifts a bit too much, he disappears from the ace's sight in an instant. Aomine lifted up his heavy lids in shock, watching as his captain slowly gets back up on to the bed, squinting his eyes a bit at Aomine's direction, then the innocent face he has never seen before tonight slowly reappears, as he drifts off into his dream land. He finds himself smiling lightly at the sight, then curses himself for doing that for no reason, he then angrily closes his eyes.

He opens an eye to look at the rare sight before him once again.

He can't look away.

It excites him.

This isn't good since he's trying to fall asleep. But no matter how tired his body is and how heavy his eyes are, his brain is still wide awake as his heart start to race. He tries to calm himself down to listen to his captain's steady breathing, indicating he is already fast asleep.

He is scolding himself, angry at himself, yell and shout at himself, all done in his head, wishing he can do it out loud to sound more convincing and to snap him back into reality. But then it will wake the captain up. He doesn't want that to happen. He may be beyond tired because his brain starts to play some scenes. Some scenes that show him things he will do when he's in heat. Just like all those times he spend by himself, reading his favorite magazines, staring at those perfect, slim bodies, with two big busts attached to their chests, making them all more perfect. He starts to question himself. The boy in front of him _is a boy. _So why does the all familiar sensation come rising the heat up in his body. It's making him uncomfortable, but he can't resist it. He brings his head closer to the redhead's, who is still stubbornly sleeping on his usual side. He can now breath in the smell of peppermint, which must come from the tooth paste his captain uses. He closes his eyes halfway while inhaling the pleasant smell as he closes the distance between their lips. Shivers soon crawling his spine, tickling him and sending him goosebumps as their lips lightly touch. Once he gets used to the sensation, he presses his lips a bit harder, closes his eyes all the way, almost moaning out loud from enjoying the pressure on his lips. He brings the captain closer to him and lays him on his back gently, afraid of waking up the boy. He holds the redhead's jaw and lifts his head up a bit, to gain better access to his lips. He starts moving his lips while pulling the redhead by his jaw to open his mouth, he thrusts his tongue into the warm small mouth, tasting the peppermint on his tongue and teeth. He continues the kiss, without feeling awkward even a bit, even though he is making out with his captain, without his approval or knowledge. He explores other areas as he starts licking the redhead's cheek and chin, then down to his neck. He goes back up to suck on the delicious lips again, only stops when his body finally decides to shut down for the night.

The process repeats every night. Momoi pretends to be shocked that she made a mistake about their room. It is annoyingly obvious but Aomine keeps his mouth shut, secretly grateful even though he doesn't know what his manager is up to. Akashi doesn't say anything to the manager either, maybe already knowing by talking about it with her won't do anything. He can't bring himself to look at his captain in the eyes without feeling guilty. Luckily for him they don't interact that much outside of basketball, so he still gets to spend his time with his best friend Kuroko, and fool around with Kise. But every night, he will indulge in his secret sin as the redhead is his for the night, or at least he claims to be. Each night passes by and his kisses grow more aggressive. He sucks the redhead's lips harder making them swollen, he thrusts his tongue in deeper licking and exploring the hot cavern even more, he starts sucking the latter's tongue hard it earns him a soft, hopefully unconscious moan, but it was only one time since he makes sure he doesn't do it anymore. He is sure by now the redhead will notice something is wrong. He keeps accusing the ace of drooling on him for three days straight. He ignores it and apologizes once, without meaning it and the other notices. By the fourth day towards the last day of the summer camp, the captain stops talking about it and only gives him weird look occasionally.

And now the others notice it, too.

"What's wrong with your lips nanodayo?"

"Hm, I'm not sure."

The redhead keeps stealing a glance towards the ace every now and then, one question keeps repeating in his head it's irritating him. And his swollen lips start to irritate him, too. It also irritates him even more when his bespectacled friend asked about it. He tried to put an ice cube on his lips in hope to make his lips feel better. But for some reason his brain isn't working properly, pressing an ice cube just like that to his lips without any cloth is a bad idea, as it was stuck and he had to pry it off slowly; it was painful. He then presses an ice pack, but he has to get it off every time someone asks him what he is doing. Not really wanting to rise suspicion, he stops doing it and decides his lips are probably not as swollen anymore.

"Did Mine-chin hit you in his sleep, Aka-chin?"

"I don't think so. I would know if he did."

"There is only one reason why your lips are that swollen nanodayo." His glasses glints as he pushes it up.

"And what is that, Midorima?"

"Ah, I just remember I forgot to buy tomorrow's lucky item. I have to get going."

"You're not done talking with me."

"Murasakibara will tell you. I'm sorry, Akashi, I'm in a bit of a hurry." He quickly gets up and almost runs towards the door, as if wanting to escape from the awkward situation he created himself.

"Ehh? Why me? I don't even know what you're talking about, Mido-chin." The latter closes the door loudly, confusing the giant.

Akashi sighs quietly, he then gets up and heads towards the ace who is strangling the blonde, or at least it looks like it to the redhead.

"Aomine, I want to talk to you."

Silence soon follows, and a choking sound not long after that. The ace is now strangling the blonde for real, though unknowingly. He quickly lets go, and follows Akashi to the room they had been sharing for the past week. Akashi turns around, facing the nervous tan boy who just wants to run away if he can move his legs.

"I've been wondering, Aomine, why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

"You're saying you don't know what you've been doing to me every night?"

"Wh- Then why- wait. HAH!?" So many questions pop up in his head at once, and apparently his tongue tried to say it all at the same time. He only manages to stare at his captain in disbelief, then confusion, then disbelief again.

A smirk is forming on Akashi's flawless, doll face. Aomine face-palms. He can't believe himself sometimes. Well, the devil can disguise himself very well, he convinces himself.

"There's no need to worry, Aomine. There's a reason I've been letting you off the hook."

Akashi steps his foot forward, one after another, taking his time in doing so, approaching the ace. He reaches up to the ace's neck, and forces him to lean down.

"It was difficult to keep myself from making a sound." Akashi whispers to his ear seductively, sending goosebumps to his neck.

The ace still can't get his voice back, his eyes start to sting from all the staring he has done at his captain, forgetting to blink.

As soon as he recovers from his shock, the captain is already walking towards the door. He runs to him almost in a flash, pushing the already slightly open door. He put his other hand next to the redhead's shoulder, prisoning him.

He leans down and grins at his captain. "You were awake all this time, huh?"

The redhead's smirk grows wider. It soon disappears as the tan boy plants a deep kiss on his lips, pressing his head hard against the door. For the first time, Aomine gets to kiss his captain and receives a kiss back, as their lips are now moving in unison. It didn't take a long time before the kiss heats up their tongues twisting battling for dominance. Aomine won the battle with ease and is now rubbing his tongue against the redhead's, who chokes out a moan of pleasure as he wraps his hands around the tan boy's neck, deepening the kiss. Aomine is already lifting Akashi's shirt halfway when he hears a few light knocks, startling and irritating the two boys.

With everyone back in their own houses, and school starts the next day, they continue their regular activities. Only not so regular for the two boys. Aomine refuses to walk home together with his teammates, even when the blonde offers him free popsicles. Ever since the coach assigned Akashi to keep an eye on Aomine to attend practice regularly, it has been the captain's reason to turn down any invitations from his two teammates, from shogi game to just chit chatting, and buying snacks for the giant. No one dares to ask why the captain would need to stay behind with the ace, they assume it's one of Akashi's plans, and all that matters is it works, Aomine never misses practice even once.

* * *

**Okay~**

Feel free to review.

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**Feel free to leave some critiques too. Will be better if they're helpful so I can improve.**

**Or just tell me how you feel about this story. 'ohmygod this is kinda weird wth are you writing?' is welcome too, as long as you tell me why it's weird~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites :D **

**And I might have gone a little bit too far about the warning, I was just really scared ;u; hehe. I'm glad there are still people who can enjoy my story :D Here's another chapter and I think I failed at making this a two chapters story. There will be more. Oops. **

**Beware : Yaoi scene  
**

* * *

It has only been a week since school started and homework has already piled up from every single subject. The teachers push the third years by giving a stack of assignments one after another, to prepare them for the many upcoming exams. Students are already whining and complaining about the endless homework and pop quizzes. Some of them form a study group to help each other. Their home-teacher is impressed of the students' initiative and therefore recommends the rest to do the same.

The six basketball prodigies get together despite them being in different classes. They have to maintain their grades above the minimum in order to keep participating in tournaments, or be a part of the club in general. The manager, Momoi already has a group of her own with her girl friends, she believes the boys will be doing okay since there's Akashi and Midorima who can control and tutor the others.

One evening after practice they all decide to go to Aomine's house, to his protest, for their first study group. Not expecting any companies, the tan boy's room is beyond messy, one would think someone barged into his room and turned the place upside down. Curious, the boys start to pick up the first things they see and observe them. Kise picks up a magazine and starts flipping through the pages without bothering to check the front cover. A blush soon starts coloring his face, he quickly closes the magazine. Relieved that no one asks him what he is holding, he shoves the magazine under the bed. Aomine flops himself on the bed after throwing his bag on the floor somewhere, he doesn't feel like studying after their tiring practice. He would much prefer to do something else that has become his routine as of late, but it's not an option now.

His teammates settle around the table in the room, getting ready to do their homework. He doesn't want to get up, he is far too tired his body is almost aching, he just wants to sink deeper in his soft, comfortable bed. His thoughts start to become hazy and he can't stop his heavy eyelids from closing, soothing his tired eyes. He shoots his eyes open, causing his head to get dizzy a little, when he hears a sharp voice calls out to him. He grunts and sits up on his bed, looking down on his teammates who are already doing their work. He forces himself to sit down on the floor, takes out his books from his bag, and almost throws them onto the table. He opens his books and takes out his pencil, and slams his head against the table right away.

"No use. I'm so sleepy. Let me take a nap for five minutes." His pencil is rolling on the table, and a light snore is heard not long after.

"I didn't come all the way here to watch you sleep nanodayo."

"I'm tired too, Midorimacchi." The blonde leans back on the bed, throws his head back on the soft mattress while groaning. Trying to solve an algebra equation when his body is exhausted is a torture.

Watching his two teammates resting, the giant thinks it's time for their break already. He turns around and turns on the tv, changing the channel until he finds his favorite cartoon show.

Midorima is trying his best to get the three to focus to do their homework to no avail. Kuroko is still writing vigorously, scratching a word or two here and there, he seems to be in the zone.

Akashi, on the other hand, instead of doing his work as well, as everyone would expect, is laying down on his back, crossing his hands behind his head. Midorima finds it to be unbelievable and frustrating.

He too, who feels incredibly tired just like the others, rests his head on the table a bit angrily as he bumps his forehead on the wood surface a bit hard, he flinches slightly before closing his eyes.

Their first attempt to study together failed. Kuroko is still the only one who takes the chance seriously. He asks his captain occasionally when he's completely stuck even after re-reading the textbook over and over again. The night ends just like that, and everyone heads to their own home.

They try again the next day at the same place. The tan boy only rolls his eyes in response. Midorima is being firm this time, he even scolds Akashi for slacking the other night.

Kise and Aomine are the only two who complain the most. Murasakibara doesn't mind the group study since it helps him a little, he also doesn't have to flip through the thick textbook to find a solution since he can just ask. Kuroko is the only one who's eager about it though his stoic face is still present all the time. Midorima takes it as a chance to beat Akashi for once, by observing how the other boy studies. Although the redhead is slacking a bit, which the bespectacled boy finds odd.

Once they get there the tan boy stays downstairs after telling them he will bring them some snacks. Seeing it as a rare chance, the redhead offers to help much to everyone's confusion. They discard it and head upstairs, and the two are left alone in the kitchen, 'preparing' the snacks.

"Feels like it's been forever." Aomine murmurs as he approaches his captain and pushes him against the wall. He leans down and kisses the redhead who responds just as passionately, even pulling the taller guy's head to deepen the kiss.

"This study group might not be a good idea." Akashi whispers in between the kiss, afraid the others can hear him.

"So what are we gonna do?" The ace barely moves his lips when he talks, lips still nibbling the captain's.

"I have a plan. But you have to do all the work."

"Fine with me." He drags his lips across the redhead's cheek to his ear, biting it softly.

"Hn, Aomine." Akashi tilts his head to the side a bit, enjoying the other's teeth scratching his sensitive skin. The tan boy soon moves down to his neck, kissing and licking the soft skin gently, sending shivers to the redhead.

The ace starts sucking the skin lightly, and sinks his front teeth into the skin, giving pressure on the redhead's sensitive spot that he has attacked for many times before. The captain struggles not to moan, as he pushes the ace away.

The tan boy grunts a bit, not really pleased to be stopped when he's just about to earn a moan from the smaller boy. "What?"

"Snacks."

"Huh?"

"They're waiting for us, remember?"

"Tsk." He doesn't like how Akashi is always too concern when there's people around. But he's probably right, taking too long to prepare snacks might rise suspicion. He walks back to the kitchen and grabs a few snacks within his sight randomly. He kisses the redhead again before heading upstairs, who follows behind with a tray of drinks in his hands.

"Yay, snacks!~" Murasakibara's eyes are already glued to the snacks in Aomine's hands.

"Aren't you eating one already?"

"Mine-chin is stingy."

"Hey, I'm just asking!"

"We just started nanodayo. We'll eat them later."

"But I'm so hungry-ssu." As if to prove himself, his stomach growls. "See?"

Midorima clicks his tongue, and doesn't say anything back as he put down his pencil. His teammates take the gesture as a 'yes' from the bespectacled boy, as they each start grabbing one snack and tear open the package.

They start talking to each other about today's events at class. Kise received a bento from one of the girls, just like usual. Murasakibara is telling his tale about his interesting visit to the cafeteria. He only spot a new dessert but he is telling the story in such a lengthy detail with excitement. Kuroko and Midorima stay quiet as they chew on their snacks. Akashi glances at Aomine, who glances back and tilts his head, trying to understand what Akashi is trying to say with his hands. The redhead eyed the snacks and mouthed 'food fight'.

Aomine smirks, mostly because he knows it will piss Midorima off the most. He didn't know Akashi would do that to his only shogi opponent. He reaches his hand towards the table, attempting to grab a biscuit. He flips the package so fast no one realizes what's going on yet, until it lands on Kise's face hard, biscuits falling to the floor.

"Aominecchi! What was that for!?"

"Got a problem with that?" He smirks smugly, then a biscuit attacks his eye. "Ow, dammit!"

The two then start throwing everything within their reach to each other. Snacks are now scattered around the floor, to Murasakibara's grief. Angry at the two who treat foods so horribly, the giant picks up a glass of water and splashes it to the tan boy. And soon the three run around the room, chasing each other, knocking down every single book on the table.

Kuroko still sits down, staring at his book. It is now wet and everything he has written down is pretty much illegible. He feels like he can cry anytime.

Midorima is beyond angry at the three idiots. He turns his head to the side and glares at Akashi, who is watching the scene in front of him calmly.

"What is wrong with you the past two days, Akashi!?"

"Oh, there's something wrong with me?"

"You're the only one who can control them nanodayo, so why don't you?"

"Haven't you realized, Midorima? This study group will never work out. When everyone gathers, they won't be able to focus."

"It will work out if you just-"

"Midorima. It's pointless, unless you want to be stressed out the whole time."

"...So what do you suggest?"

"I think you already know." Akashi looks up at the bespectacled boy, who seems to not like the idea.

"What are you two talking about, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun?"

"We'll be divided into partners."

"Why would that be necessary?"

"Well, you can see for yourself."

"Then I want to be Akashi-kun's partner."

"You're already doing well, Kuroko."

"Yeah, I think either Kise or Aomine needs Akashi the most nanodayo."

"I'm fine with Akashi." Aomine sits back down on the floor, shirt and hair are still a bit wet.

Midorima raised his eyebrows slightly, he always thought the ace and the captain don't get along too well.

"Then I'll tutor Kise."

"Who's going to tutor me?" Murasakibara doesn't remember why he was chasing the two anymore.

"Kuroko will."

"I also need help."

"Feel free to call me anytime, Kuroko."

"Are you sure this will be fine-ssu?"

"Well, we don't have anything done for the past couple days, we might as well try this nanodayo."

* * *

**The next day.**

"Finally."

Aomine throws his bag on the floor, he does the same to the redhead's, then proceeds to hug him from behind, while loosening the smaller boy's tie.

He unbuttons Akashi's shirt, and leans down to plant kisses on the latter's shoulder. Unable to control himself anymore, he sucks Akashi's collarbone hard, until a bright red mark appears.

Akashi moans softly, one hand is attempting to stop the taller boy, though his strength is being drained out due to the expert lips and tongue attacking his every sensitive spot.

"Aomine, we still have to study-"

"Hm, shut up, Akashi."

His hand moves down slowly across the redhead's chest and abdomen, and rests his hand a bit below the redhead's waistband.

Akashi leans back on the taller boy for support, his legs are getting weaker while the ace keeps sucking and biting his neck, leaving obvious marks all over the pale skin.

Aomine's hand moves lower until it rests on Akashi's member. The redhead pulls the arm upwards, though it stays in place as it presses a bit harder.

"Aomine."

"Let's do it." He whispers into his neck, sending vibration through his mouth that tickles him.

"Not yet." Akashi let out an involuntary gasp as Aomine's fingers start to stroke him. He tightened his grip around the other's arm, still attempting to pull it up.

"You keep saying that, Akashi. I promise, you'll like it." He strokes the member harder, and smirks when he feels it starts to grow.

"Aomine, stop!"

The tan boy stops his hand and pulls away, Akashi sighs in relief.

Though soon he is pushed onto the bed. He turns around, the tan boy is already on top of him, on his knees, grinning down on him.

Akashi looks up, he is no longer able to conceal his fear as he widened his eyes when the ace is lowering his body, face approaching him. Strong lips start kissing him hard, and bit his lower lip until he can taste his own blood.

The redhead groans in pain, then replaced with pleasure as the ace starts rubbing his hard member against his slowly.

Aomine licks the blood off the captain's lips, soothing the sting, then makes his way into the small mouth, while working his hand to take off the other's pants.

He gropes the captain's member once again before completely undressing him, earning him a loud choked moan, which he swallows greedily as he starts licking the hot cavern aggressively.

He lifts himself up a bit as he pulls out from the kiss, watching the redhead panting and blushing hard under him. He licks his own lips at the sight, he then inserted two fingers in between the captain's slightly parted lips.

"Suck them."

Not having any other choice, the captain does as the ace asks and starts sucking the two fingers, wetting them with his saliva.

Aomine's member starts to hurt as it's still confined under the garments. He pulls out his saliva coated fingers and quickly spread Akashi's legs apart. He nudged the captain's entrance before inserting one finger into it.

Akashi arches his back and lets out a yelp. Not waiting until he gets used to the sensation, Aomine inserts another finger and starts twisting around, scissoring the tight hole a bit too harshly, as his member is starting to twitch impatiently.

Akashi clenches onto the bedspread and blanket, shoves some into his mouth and bites it to keep himself from making a sound.

The ace gets up to a sitting position and starts undoing his pants quickly, just enough until he can take out his aching member. He presses the captain's entrance hard, still unable to shove it into the tight hole.

"Relax, Akashi."

He leans back down and takes out the cloth from the shorter boy's mouth. He then kisses the whimpering captain's lips deep and gentle as he penetrates his length into the a bit unwilling captain's hole.

Akashi grips onto Aomine's arms, digging his nails into the flesh, making Aomine flinch a bit. He slides his member in deeper until it stops, waiting for the redhead to adjust to the size for a short moment.

He unconsciously starts to pull out and thrusts in harder, he's craving for more, he can't wait until his captain feels completely comfortable.

Akashi is now desperately gripping the bedhead, not wanting to damage Aomine's arms. He bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from screaming, it draws more blood from the wound Aomine gave him a moment ago.

The ace is now gripping the captain's thighs, and starts thrusting harder and deeper.

Akashi presses his head back against the pillow and moans as Aomine's length hits his sweet spot hard repeatedly.

Finally hearing the sexy moans, Aomine moves his hips faster and rams into the redhead even harder, rocking the bed violently. It drives Akashi crazy and out of control. He moans even louder as he grips the bedhead tighter.

Akashi is first to reach his climax, covering his own mouth from crying out too loud, as he comes.

Aomine speeds up his pace and comes inside the captain a minute later, without asking for his approval.

They are both panting hard from their climax. They stay still for a minute before Aomine pulls out, earning a soft whimper, then lays down next to him.

Once he recovers from his tiredness he gets up on his side, and caresses Akashi's head.

"Aomine."

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I top."

"There will be next time?" Aomine snickers when Akashi blushes.

"Of course. I'll return the favor."

"Hm." Aomine leans down and kisses the swollen lips. "Ready for round two?"

"What?" Akashi pushes Aomine away, while staring at him bewildered. He then gets up and reaches for his pants, only to be stopped by the tan boy.

"I'm serious." He pushes the redhead down, and starts stroking Akashi's member again, while scratching his teeth against the many sensitive spots on his neck. He knows it will always work, and soon the captain is at his mercy again as his defenses are getting weaker, not that Aomine can't break easily before.

* * *

**/cough**

**Review?~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : I maybe should've warned you guys this but this story is my ex. riment to write smut scenes. I know nothing about it yet I still want to write about it haha.. akes me wonder why I'm brave enough to upload it. Wait, I know. To get feedbacks, reviews. I do want to improve so I can entertain us you know *winkwink*  
**

* * *

The small redhead is desperately clutching his fingers onto Aomine's shirt and writhing his body underneath him, gasping and moaning all the while, driving Aomine over the edge of the very little control he had of himself.

He rolls the pretty much half unconscious redhead onto his front side gently. He then proceeds to grab the smaller teen's hips and pulls it up to level his dripping length.

Screams and moans immediately fill the room once Aomine resumes rocking his hips. He struggles to keep his pace nice and slow, in order to prolong the pleasure sensation that sends small electricity running in his bulging veins.

Aomine barely arches his neck upwards and closes his eyes, savoring every single sound Akashi makes - his ragged breath, his cries begging for him to stop, his weak voice calling out his name when he hits that sweet spot with a bit more force.

He lets out a grunt and bites his lips, he grips the smaller teen's bruised hips stronger as he feels the muscles around his length tightens it sends him into a pure ecstasy. A strangle cry calls out his name not long after and it is more than enough to snatch away his last grip over his self control and sanity. He rams into the smaller faster and stronger, and pushes deeper into the wet hole, as he releases his hot liquid into his whimpering captain.

Aomine grunts once more and pants as he pulls out from the small redhead. He leans down and plants wet kisses on Akashi's nape while muttering 'I love you' repeatedly. Not long after the two fall asleep from their fatigue.

* * *

**The morning~**

A painful flick on Aomine's nose tip wakes him up. He groans and opens his eyes and finds messy red hair greeted his sight.

"Hm?" The sleepy bluenet tries to cover his eyes from the blinding sunlight that manages to go through the curtain, only to find his hands are being restrained. "Oi..."

"This is for last night, Aomine."

"Huh!? Wha- Oi, Akashi!" He pulls down his hands as hard as he can, only resulting in bruising his wrists, he winces in pain.

The redhead crooks a grin while looking down on the guy who tortured him last night. He caresses the bluenet's now red face, probably due to embarrassment, and mostly rage, he then sneers, "I never lie, Aomine. When I said I had been busy with family matters these past few weeks, it's the truth. It's not like I enjoyed it, you know."

"Tch, I get it. Now will you untie me?"

Only a snicker comes from the redhead as a reply. "After all you've done to me?"

"Hey, you fucking enjoyed it!"

"Only the first few rounds, Aomine. You went too far this time."

"...How many times did I do it again?"

"Did you have too much energy drinks or something, Aomine? It took longer than usual for you to run low on your stamina."

"...huh..."

"I may have to double, or even triple my own practice menu, just so I can keep up with you." There's a slight sarcasm under his well masked casual tone, though the flustered bluenet chooses to ignore it, his head starts to pound due to the blood rushing downwards a bit too fast, making him dizzy

"Oh? Remembering last night arouses you that much, huh?" Akashi continues on, as he notices the large bulge in Aomine's shorts.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to even lift a finger after all that." Despite his embarrassing situation, he manages to smirk faintly. It isn't rare for the restrained teen to not be able to follow Akashi's train thought, though this moment he is even more confusing than before.

"True, I'm having a really hard time moving around, I almost didn't have enough strength to tie up your hands."

"Don't try to seduce me now."

"I wasn't seducing you. Say, do you truly love me, Aomine?" He caresses the bluenet's lower lip down to his chin and neck, then all the way down to his chest and abdomen. The light touch tickles the tan's skin, it strangely pleasures him.

Aomine waits until Akashi is done playing his little game, his body is unbearably hot and his arousal is starting to hurt him, he gulps before answering, "Hell yeah, I do."

"Prove it."

"H-How?" The redhead's small fingers brushes the fabric on the now larger bulge, he bucks his hips at the touch unconsciously.

"No sex until the tournament is over."

"That's like three months from now!" The redhead is frustrating him, he is ready to explode anytime and he isn't too happy that he is tied up like this.

Akashi gingerly sits up and settles himself on top of the bluenet's hard on, slightly rubbing it in a painfully slow pace. He holds tightly onto the shirt of the teen underneath him, to support himself to bear the pain on his lower part. "If you succeed, then I'll believe you."

"What kind of proof is that!? Love means sex, you know? There's a reason it's called 'making love'."

"It isn't as simple as that, Aomine. So, will you do it, or not?"

"You've gotta be kidding me, man. St-Stop teasing me and just strip down already, Akashi." His vision is getting blurry as tears well up in his eyes from the lack of attention to his little guy.

"So I take it we don't have a deal?" Aomine groans under him as soon as he stops rubbing.

"That's like asking you to slack during practice." His sentence comes out in between his pants, his throat is starting to dry, making it hard to speak.

"Then it's over, Aomine."

The redhead gets up and walks out the door a bit wobbly, leaving the aroused, frustrated, and confused Aomine still tied up to the bedhead.

* * *

**I am so sorry. I am a huge fan of uke Akashi and a sex addict Aomine aha ha ha *robot laugh***

**Do me a favor and let me know what you think :)**

**I have to be honest I wish we all could choose to either have our new updated stories to be on the first page, or just stay buried and hidden.**

**Next chapter : They'll be in high school already, and hopefully, it will be the last chapter. **

**Chapter is edited a little. It just didn't really make sense before . pardon any errors im doing this on my phone.**


End file.
